


Ryu Clan

by Niina_rox



Category: Lovelyz, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alpha Yuto, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kind of royalty, M/M, Princess Sujeong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Sujeong is an Omega princess. She always thought her life would be nothing, but living in a castle. But soon that changed she was almost eighteen, when they were attacked, her mother told her to run. So, she did heading into the forest she hoped that no one would find her or recognize her. After a few hours she bumped into an Alpha; initially, she felt a little scared. But she quickly discovered this tall Alpha was nice. “I haven’t seen you around before,” she smiled a little “I’m not from around here.” It was the feeling of paranoia that told him; she was trying to hide away.

He helped her find a place to hide “I’m Yuto by the way,” she felt at ease with him. “I’m Sujeong” it was quiet in the room, Sujeong didn’t seem to mind. But all it did was give her a reason to think of what she has lost, Yuto excused himself for a few minutes. To talk to someone else outside of the room, although it was meant to be private. She caught the gist of it, “there’s a rumour going around that the Ryu Clan was attacked.” “And the princess is on the run.” She quietly gasped she wasn’t all that surprised, that others were finding out.

When Yuto re-entered the room, he found Sujeong, on the bed with her head in her hands. “Are you okay” she felt like laughing, but she didn’t “no it’s just I overheard your conversation.” She looked up at him “and I know it’s not a rumour,” he was speechless. “Wait are you..? You’re not saying what I think you’re saying,” Sujeong stood up “I am the Ryu Clan’s Omega princess.” Now Yuto didn’t know what to say it, began to feel a little tense. He was struggling to believe that the Omega princess, was in his room. A few minutes pass and a couple of people, enter the room “do you think we should see if anyone survived the attack.”

Yuto had wished they hadn’t said anything; they noticed Sujeong was in the room. But it was quite clear they didn’t know who she was, which was a good thing. “Who’s she?” a moment passes, Sujeong went to say who she is. But Yuto said, “never mind, just go and have a look.” They looked at each other, before leaving. Things turned serious "do you know why you were attacked" Sujeong shook her head. "No, I have no idea all I know is my mother, telling me to run and here we are." They talked things out for a little while, longer before he said.

"I'll show you around" Sujeong liked the sound of that, she noticed the fence going around the property. The many houses, along with everyone coming and going. Sujeong was introduced to a few people; not even they were aware she's the missing princess. "This is Kino and Wooseok" she smiled a little, knowing they're both Alphas. It was going good everything was okay, until the other two returned. Both Betas. "The Ryu Clan is destroyed, and the King and Queen have been captured." "But there is no word about the princess" Sujeong, wanted to cry.

Everyone began talking about it; it became gossip in the Adachi Clan. She wished they hadn't announced it like that; a few tears escaped Yuto noticed. He quickly got her back inside his home, where she broke down. Her mind was filled with questions; she knew she'd never be able to help her parents. She wouldn't be able to do anything besides, being an Omega. Which means nothing at all. Sujeong sat on his bed crying, Yuto felt so unsure. He's never been in this situation before, so this is completely new. He simply let her be for a while.

It was around fifteen minutes later, Sujeong fell asleep. Yuto of course, talked to Kino, Wooseok. Hwitaek and Jin-ho, in his office "do they know who's behind it." "One of the Kim Clans, no one knows why it happened." Yuto wondered if he should tell them that, the princess is safe. They talked amongst themselves, "I wonder where the princess is she won't be able to survive on her own." Kino argued "how do you know" it was only a manner, of seconds before the argument grew. "Guys" it almost didn't stop them, they turned to look at him.

"What" "there is nothing to worry about, the princess is safe" the four of them. Were confused "how do you know" he wondered, how they hadn't figured it out. "I know her, and all of you met her earlier," they all gave him a look "what it's not my fault you didn't know who she is." Sujeong woke up surrounded by Yuto's scent; it was helping to comfort her. She wandered out of the bedroom around, an hour later she found Kino and Jin-ho cuddled up on the couch. Yuto was on the other couch, catching up on a few things. They were all surprised to see Sujeong, in the room.

"Are you okay Sujeong" she hesitantly nodded, before slowly sitting next to Yuto. None of them were sure of what to say so, no one spoke for a while. One thing they knew for sure was to not, talk about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week everyone in the Adachi Clan, have slowly begun to embrace Sujeong. Especially after they found out who she is, of course, there is someone who wants Sujeong. And that's Yuto, who has watched over her. Although it's clear she feels safe here, it's becoming noticeable that she's worried. Wondering if she'll be found and taken away from all of this, Sujeong is sitting on the bed in the spare room. Wondering how her parents are doing, it's a lot for a princess. Yuto quietly walked in the room; he sat next to her.

Neither of them said a word in the silence they both seemed to feel it. Especially as they looked at each other, like they'd just found their mate. It became more evident when Yuto leaned, in to kiss her gently. Sujeong was surprised a light shade of pink, dusted her cheeks  _oh my god._ Neither of them could stop smiling  _I can't believe that happened,_ he knew what she was thinking. As neither of them were going to talk about it, Sujeong's thought turned serious.  _What am I going to do about my parents,_ it was a few seconds after  _"I can help you find them."_

Sujeong was surprised when she realized what just happened, turning to him "did that just..." "happen? Yes, it did." Of course, now she knew what this meant. She just wasn't sure if she should, say it out loud. The moment was broken when Kino came in the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation." Yuto looked at him "what is it" Kino, took a moment "we caught a couple of people." "Trying to sneak in and we know they're here, for one reason" it didn't need to be said why. Yuto followed Kino to the room they were, keeping them in.

"Did you really think it was a good idea, to break into my property." The Beta and the Alpha had no fear. Well, at least not yet. Yuto went quiet he knew something wasn't right, he sent Jin-ho to check on Sujeong. Just as he got to her, another Beta was trying to get her out of the house. "What do you think you are doing" he stopped, as he kept a tight grip on her. "What does it look like, I'm taking the Omega to my boss." Sujeong tried to fight, but he was stronger, "oh no you're not" Jin-ho went closer. Just as the Beta decided to move closer to the door.

Where she tried to hold onto "who, says I'm not are you going to stop me." He laughed mostly because Jin-ho is smaller than him. In her mind she was thinking of how much she wants, Yuto to help her right now. Jin-ho hates when they underestimate him because of his size, "don't let my size fool you." That just made the other Beta laugh more, and before he knew it, Jin-ho had attacked him. Forcing him backwards, in turn, loosening his grip, on Sujeong who was happy about that. She was quick to move away of course, in the time it took her to move away.

Jin-ho had managed to get the Beta, on the ground and in pain. "To answer your question yes, I will stop you" Sujeong was on the other side of the room. Rubbing her arm a little it was quiet, in the house. It was like time slowed down for everyone, Jin-ho made sure that the Beta wasn't going anywhere. Before he checked on Sujeong "are you okay," she hesitantly nodded "I think so." It wasn't long before the two of them weren't alone, Kino and Yuto walked in. Neither of them were surprised that Jin-ho had, a handle on the situation.

Kino had no problem getting rid of their issue, Jin-ho followed him of course. Yuto didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms, Sujeong was beginning to feel better. She knows there is one way to help with the situation, and naturally, Yuto read her mind. ”Are you sure” she nodded a little before moving, her hair out of the way. He left a few kisses at the base of her neck, ”this might hurt a little.” Sujeong took a deep breath ”okay” she was, waiting for it for the pain. A few seconds later he bit her she screamed, a little thankfully the pain didn't last. 

Yuto held her close for a while, the feeling that she's been claimed. Was taking over and it felt good, although the spot didn't hurt it was still sensitive. But that didn't bother Sujeong all that much, besides she now has an Alpha. That evening for the first time she fell asleep in, Yuto’s arms. He knew he would hurt whoever tried to take Sujeong, away from him. The following morning it was quiet at least, with them anyway. It wasn't until another Beta dropped by, this one definitely smarter than the ones the day before. He came with a message telling them that, his Head Alpha will release the King and Queen.

If they give up Sujeong, it may not have seemed obvious. But Yuto was getting protective and defensive, somehow Sujeong wasn't surprised. And given the circumstances, she wouldn't go willingly anyway. And naturally, she will figure out how to help her parents out. 


End file.
